


under the Stars

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bonding, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Other, Seeker Trines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Thundercracker wished that Starscream could be happy for someone else for once.thanks toOverlordRaaxfor the wonderful idea.
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverlordRaax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/gifts).



Thundercracker rolled his optics as he and Starscream watched as Megatron gave Skywarp a tiny gold Star. It was the purple seeker’s first star, and yet Starscream could only feel envy towards his trine mate. 

“Just feel happy for him for once, it’s his first one,” Thundercracker muttered into Starsceam’s audial. 

“That just means one less for me to get,” Starscream hissed into Thundercracker audial while sending out waves of pleasure to Skywarp through the bond, “But I’ll be nice to him, he is trine.” 

“Thank you,” Thundercracker sighed, “I’ll get you some stickers from the dollar store.”

“I’m sure Megatron isn’t getting his stickers from a dollar store,” hissed Starscream; Thundercracker had to hold in his laughter. 

“Hey, guys! I finally got one!” Skywarp ran over to his trine, showing off the tiny golden star. 

“That’s wonderful Skywarp, we’re so proud of you,” Starscream said sweetly, “aren't we Thundercracker?” 

“Yes, we are,” Thundercracker smiled at his trine mate, “come on let's find a safe place to put it.” 

“You guys are the best!” Skywarp wrapped his arms around Starscream and Thundercracker and warped them into their shared quarters, “I think it would look great here!” Thundercracker and Starscream looked at each other when Skywarp placed it on the ceiling. “Once I get enough we can fill our ceiling with stars and pretend it’s the night sky!” Thundercracker and Starscream couldn’t help but smile at their trine mate. When they were sparklings they loved sleeping under the stars and telling silly stories. That all ended when the war started. 

“I’ve got some stars from one of my binders that we could use,” Starscream said, but before he could get to the binder, Skywarp stopped him. 

“You worked hard for those! I know how much they meant to you. I can do it!”

“I think I have some of those glow in the dark stars that I confiscated from Bumblebee’s subspace,” Thundercracker said as he pulled them out of his subspace. 

“I thought you gave them to Hook,” Starscream said.

“I lied.”

“Who cares! Let's put them up before Megatron calls us in!” 


End file.
